


Spring for Hope

by DiasySnaps



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everyone's alive, M/M, Seeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasySnaps/pseuds/DiasySnaps
Summary: After the Battle of the five armies, Bilbo and Thorin still aren't sure how forgiven they are by each other, when people comes up with a plan.





	

                Looking back, the idea had been planted in Laketown. It had grown since then, but it was the night in Laketown that Bilbo could bring it back to. Bilbo knew it sounded strange, and maybe he still wasn’t in the best state of mind, but he kept talking himself around to the point – that this would be the biggest expression of his love, friendship, forgiveness, of his need for his own forgiveness… just everything. This idea had to be the answer, because what else could be.

 

***

                It had been almost four months since the Battle, Bilbo had been trying his best to help those still recovering in the make shift medical hall. Dwarves had been moving in and out of there ever since it had been set up gradually, after the worst of the battle clean up began. Bilbo still didn’t quite know how the Dwarves seemed to come about an order for treatments, just how it was all laid out seemed unhobbitish, so he had stuck to what he knew and had set about distributing food and water to those who needed it and helping those poor souls who still couldn’t give it to themselves yet.

                Bilbo had been getting well into his little routine. It was a firm but simple routine that had settled out over these last months; circuits of water and breakfast in the morning, more water for morning tea, lunches, afternoon tea and dinners. He kept busy, he kept out of the way, he did what he could to give back to the dwarves and show them that he was here with them, trying to be part of the group again.

                With the last of the water finally given out for morning tea, Bilbo prepared a lunch tray to bring to Oin, who was in the private section that had been set up for his work and examinations. Stepping round the curtains, Bilbo had concentrated on manoeuvring the tray around all of the things that Oin had been using, when Bilbo saw that someone had already been in there waiting. Thorin. When Bilbo looked up from putting the tray down they made eye contact, time seemed to stretch an age, but then Thorin had finally looked away. Thorin strode forward, Bilbo’s heart rabbited that little bit and just when Bilbo thought something was going to happen, that they would finally come head on and come to some sort of conclusion… Thorin brushed passed him as he hurried out of the room.

                Bilbo stood there for a long while, not really able to process anything. This awkward state of nothing between him and Thorin had been dragging on for months now and it seemed that this brush of their shoulders was the final straw. Bilbo had nothing left to feel, that after the anxiety and stress that had been hounding at his heart, he had just stopped. Bilbo’s body seemed to take over, walking out the room his feet carried him out the hall and wandered aimlessly down corridors and up stairways.

                Bilbo stepped on and on, turning over everything he’d felt over these past months. He knew the Company said all was well, that what was done was done. But, the guilt that the fighting had been his fault still followed him. Every time he caught Thorin’s pained expressions glancing his way, he just knew Thorin didn’t think that Bilbo had forgiven him either. These feelings of guilt and sadness still clung to him, like burs in his feet fur, and every time he thought he was getting free of it, it tugged at him a little bit more.

                He had rebuilt his bridges with the company, it had actually been easier than he had thought to do. He worked well with Oin and Balin. Bofur still managed to make up laugh. The boys still loved him. But, he just did not know what to do about him and Thorin. How could he let Thorin know he’s forgiven if Thorin can barely be in the same room as him?

                It was only when large beams of moonlight bathed his face that Bilbo came back to himself. He had come to a large chamber, which had its back section caved in. High up on the mountain side, Bilbo could see the land below and the stars and the moon above. He couldn’t believe how much time must have passed.

                Bilbo walked to the ledge and looked down on Dale and then further out to the burnt remains of Laketown that still seemed to stain the water. It was looking down on Laketown when he remembered that small idea from conversations long ago, from that night on the water. It had just been a small something, a thought that he had meant to tell his dwarves later, just to pass on some information to them for when they would need to rebuild Erabor; it tangled with that conversation, when Thorin had told him just how much their population had suffered. This was it, what Bilbo could do to make things better. The greatest gift he could ever give.

                Bilbo’s foot slipped down the rubble he had been standing on. He had forgotten where he was again. Bilbo berated himself, what had he been thinking. Erebor was a veritable labyrinth for those who didn’t know their war around. He could have gotten himself lost for days or weeks or worse if he hadn’t found this opening. But, maybe deep down that had been what he had wanted, that his despair had lead his feet further from everything he knew, in an attempt to lose himself and his sadness. But none of that mattered now. Not now, when he had a plan. He would prove his love, his forgiveness and everything would be fine again. Even with a goal in mind now, the end would still take a lot of work. First there was the soil to get done and any plants he could find, there would be a lot to move to fill this chamber. He would need to find an easier path to it, it was the only place he knew that was open to the light. He would need to make the seeds and then they wouldn’t be able to be planted until winter anyway.

This was a good thing, Bilbo told himself. He could prepare everything, the chamber would be perfect and then he would bring Thorin here, tell him how to make the seed with him and all would be forgiven between the both of them. Everything would be fine again… Better than fine.


End file.
